dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Twitchy Oliver
Twitchell "Twitchy" Oliver''' '''was the brother of Itchy Oliver. He had dark, wavy hair. Twitchy was known for a tic that his eye that would affect him when he got agitated. He had been a small-time criminal and served a term in prison. Upon his release, he opened a photographic supply store, having learned the trade while in jail. The Stephanie Queen Plot Twitchy was contacted by B.D. Eyes, brother of B-B Eyes, who informed him about a stash of money that B-B had hidden in his home (the same home where Itchy had Oliver had imprisoned and starved Dick Tracy), which was now occupied by author Stephanie Queen. Twitchy, being the smarter one of the pair, arranged a plan to get Queen to vacate the house so they could search for the money. This plan involved making Queen believe that the house was haunted by Itchy's ghost. Twitchy arranged to get B.D. installed as Queen's butler, thus providing them with access to the house where they could install elaborate photographic trickery to give the illusion of a ghost. Queen became convinced, and approached Dick Tracy and his partner Johnny Adonis (who were working as private investigators) about the ghost in her house. The involvement of Tracy aggravated Twitchy and his tic returned whenever B.D. mentioned the detective's name. The pair decided to speed up their plans, unaware that Tracy had deduced what was happening. Twitchy disguised himself as his dead brother (since there was already a strong resemblance) and appeared at the foot of Queen's bed, menacing her with a pistol and telling her to leave the house. Unbeknownst to the criminal duo, Queen was actually Johnny Adonis in a wig. Adonis revealed himself and the distraction allowed Tracy to sneak up behind Twitchy and B.D. Twitchy shot Tracy, who was unharmed due to his soft body armor. After they had been apprehended, Twitchy attempted to convince Queen to drop the charges in exchange for a split of the hidden money once it was found. Queen informed Twitchy and B.D. that she had not only found the fortune when she first moved in, but had donated it to charity. Both villains were then taken into custody. It was later revealed that the $100,000 Queen had found was counterfeit and B-B Eyes had the real money hidden in a secret part of the house. Notes *Itchy had referred to a brother who had worked in the sewer system. It's unknown if this was a reference to Twitchy or another sibling. *B.D. and Twitchy's plan to scare away Stephanie Queen so they could search the house for treasure is reminiscent of the plots of several villains in episodes of various incarnations of the animated cartoon show "Scooby-Doo". *Additionally, Twitchy and B.D's plan did not involve targeting Dick Tracy, and when they discovered that Tracy was investigating they altered their plan in an attempt to AVOID an encounter with Tracy. As such, they do not meet the criteria of Revenge-Seeking Relatives. *The Stephanie Queen/Twitchy/B.D. Eyes storyline was the last daily continuity that artist Rick Fletcher worked on before his death, and it was completed by new artist Dick Locher. The publishing schedule required Sunday strips to be completed long before the weekday ones, so some Fletcher art appeared on Sundays (including as part of the following storyline) while Locher art appeared during the week. Category:Villains Category:Grotesques